1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a wagering game, and more particularly to a game which allows the player and/or the dealer to have redeals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino table games related to poker are a currently a hot industry. Casinos are always looking for new and exciting table games which can increase the casino's revenue and also provide a more exciting game for the players then the current set of games.